


Bet

by uncafeavecbarnes



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lingerie, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Panties, Public Blow Jobs, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: Lance Tucker's cocky, but he's pouty too, especially when he loses a bet and has to wear your panties.
Relationships: Lance Tucker/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. This is one I rather enjoyed writing and I truly do believe that an attractive, cocky boy in panties is one of life’s finer luxuries. Indulge where you can.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

A pout. A plump pink lip pushed out and a distraught look in Lance’s bright blue eyes. A rare occasion you might describe him as adorable. He eyes your smug smile with a certain wariness. A pair of red silk panties hang from the crook of your finger.

“You know the rules, Tuck. You lost the bet.”

“Come on, baby. I go back to back training today.”

Lance grumbles, all too aware this is one battle he won’t win. Begrudgingly, he snatches the offending material from you. Silk. Lace would only catch. Red, a colour he seems to favour. A glare is shot in your direction, the bathroom door slamming shut and you giggle at the curses that filter through.

“Oh no, Tuck,” you smirk, as he tries to sidle past you. “Show me you’re wearing them.”

Lance grumbles again, pink dusts his cheeks but he obliges. He lowers the waistband of his track pants, only far enough to tease you a with a glimpse of the red silk that lies beneath. Triumphant, you lean in for a kiss. One he dodges, your lips pecking his cheek instead.

“Have a good day, handsome!”

“Yeah, great fucking day.”

Truthfully, your mind has strayed little from Lance. You can only imagine the foul mood he’ll be in, a grey cloud that looms over him. A darkened gym greets you later that night. You call his name but to no avail. A light. The men’s changing room. The door’s slightly ajar.

Lance stands before the mirror. Hair perfectly coiffed and smooth shaven jaw sharply angled. There’s a smouldering look in his eyes. But it’s his  _ body _ you find yourself drawn to. Hard muscles, defined and thick. Smooth, bronzed skin. Naked, save for a tiny pair of red silk panties. Tautly stretched, cut just high enough to bare his ass. 

A sudden jolt of arousal deep in your core. Heat washing over you and a gasp falls from your lips. Lance whirls around, his eyes wide as he grabs his track jacket in a bid to cover himself but you wrench it from his grasp. A faint shade of crimson creeps over his cheeks.

“They feel nice on my cock, alright?” He blurts defiantly. “And my  _ balls _ . Baby, I gotta tell you, I swear it’s like they’re being  _ caressed _ . I’m in fucking  _ heaven _ .”

A rake of your finger down his chest, admiring how the muscles of his abdomen clench beneath your touch. You’re  _ speechless _ . Dampness seeping through your own panties. It’s inexplicably  _ sexy _ . Big, strong Lance Tucker in  _ your _ red silk panties. It’s almost instinct, the way you drop to your knees. A salacious grin greets you.

“You like that, baby?” He teases, running a hand through your hair. “You like me in your pretty little panties?”

A hum. You nip at the gold medal tattoo just under his navel. With innocence in your eyes, you catch his gaze and trap the waistband of the panties between your teeth. His cock twitches, strains against the silk, and you pull the underwear down his thighs. 

A colourful curse from Lance as his cock bobs free, precome already beading at the tip. God, he’s so  _ pretty _ . Long and thick. You moan unabashedly, circling your fingers around the base and drawing him into your mouth.

“ _ Fuck _ !” Gasps Lance, bucking his hips. “You’re so good with that mouth. C’mon, I got so much for you, baby. Wanna see you take it all.”

You’re on  _ fire _ . Moaning filthily with your mouth stuffed full of Lance’s cock. He’s so delightfully  _ loud _ , cupping your jaw and growling huskily. Praises that end in groans, your tongue swirls over the tip as you graze your nails down his balls. He feels so good in your mouth, heavy and hot. You gag a little, his cock hitting the back of your throat but you’re so turned on, desperate to make him fall apart.

Lance catches your gaze in the mirror. And it’s enough to make him  _ lose _ it. He’s  _ gorgeous _ when he comes. Pleasure slack mouth all pink and wet. Thick lashes fluttering. The hard muscles of his abdomen clenched tight. His fingers fist in your hair as he spills down your throat in hot spurts. Soft groans when you lick him clean, tucking him back into the panties.

“Fucking shit, baby,” he pants, eyes dreamy with ecstasy. “That was fucking  _ gold _ .”

The door crashes open. Ben stands there, frozen to the spot and it’s comical the way his eyes widen at Lance dressed in little but red silk Brazilian cut panties. You bite your lip, but Lance, he faces Ben. Plants his feet wide, hands on hips. 

“That’s right, fuckwad, I’m wearing panties,” he gruffs. “You ever had a babe caress your nuts? Don’t think so. Well, that’s what it feels like. Nothing but the best for me and my cock. You got a problem with that?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
